1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a position notifying function for notifying its own position, a communication system using the electronic apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication terminal apparatus (portable telephone apparatus) having a crime prevention buzzer function is proposed. A conventional portable communication terminal apparatus having a crime prevention buzzer function sets off an alerting sound when an emergency button is pressed. Further, a portable telephone apparatus having a position measuring function is also proposed. As such a portable telephone apparatus having a position measuring function, an apparatus which sends information indicating its current position together with a shot image of the surrounding environment is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-078905. And an apparatus which sends its current position, personal information (name, address, etc.), a shot image, and an emergency message by means of an e-mail to a predetermined e-mail address is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-355539.
However, the portable telephone apparatuses disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-078905 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-355539 can send information only while the power is on. Accordingly, when the power is switched off, the apparatus can neither set off an alerting sound nor send positional information, etc.